balancing parenthood and saving the world: a ninjas guide to pregnancy
by Mediocre muffin
Summary: Nya and Jay were not prepared to find out they were going to become parents only six months after getting married. with new threats on the rise the ninjas have to figure out how to function without two essential members of their team. meanwhile Jay and Nya have to cope with becoming parents. rated M for saucier scenes
1. Chapter 1

Nya stared at the pregnancy test on the counter.

" only one minute to go" she thought to herself. "how could this have happened, well I know how this happened but, I thought we were being careful. I only missed my pill one time, and we used condoms most of the time. I'm not ready to be a mom Jay and I just got married it hasn't even been a year yet. What am I going to do? Your getting ahead of yourself Nya you don't even know what it says yet.

just then the alarm on her phone vibrated she quickly turned it off and slowly turned the pregnancy test to reveal her fate.

Six and a half months earlier.

Nya led jay to the honeymoon suite she was excited not for the physical aspects but to begin their married adventures together, sex was just a perk.

"Nya wait up I'm the one with the key remember.

"sorry jay I just want to get out of this dress as soon as possible."

"wow I knew that you were excited but I didn't think you were that excited."

"Nya giggled "You know what I mean."

Just then she arrived at the door she stayed and waited for her new husband to get there with the key and the rest of their luggage. Finally, he arrived and opened the door revealing the beautiful white room covered in rose petals. The bed was plush and pristine the headboard rather than being made of wood was instead a small waterfall trickling water that gave the room a relaxing sound drowning out any sounds of stress. The room smelled of lotus and lavender, candles lit the room giving the romantic ambiance others could only dream of. Sheer curtains draped across the windows giving the perfect view to their private beach with perfect white sand and a Chrystal blue ocean.

"Oh, Jay this is beautiful"

"No, you're beautiful anything else is simply pretty."

"Shall we?"

"wait there's something I've always wanted to do."

"Before Nya could respond jay swept her off of her feet carried her into the bedroom and gently sat her down onto the bed. Nya couldn't help but laugh at the cheesiness of it all while jay went back and retrieved the luggage that was left at the door. Jay closed the door as he brought the last bag in and set it with the others. Nya was still on the bed taking off her dress shoes and throwing them at the luggage.  
"Ahh that's better, Jay could you help me with my dress?"

"Jay was just standing there admiring his new wife. He remembered all of the years they were together the hardships and evil they had fought side by side. He would do all of it over and over again if it meant that he could be with her and see her face every day for the rest of time. And in that moment, he wanted to remember how beautiful his wife was after their wedding day in her dress with her shoes off lounging in a rose covered bed waiting for him respond to her question.

"yah sorry I was just thinking about how amazing you are and how lucky I am to have married a person like you."

Jay walked over to her as she turned her back to reveal the zipper of her white dress. Jay grasped the zipper and slowly pulled down as the dress split open revealing her corset that had been hidden from sight, he slid the dress down her body to allow her to step out of her dress. After she was out of her pure white prison jay took the dress and carefully hung it up in the closet along with his suit jacket. he turned around to find his wife looking at him waiting to return the favor to him he slowly approached her as she smiled playfully.

"your turn my dear."  
"Jay smiled and stood still as the love of his life carefully untied his tie and began to unbutton his dress shirt.

"Nya was carefully focusing on unbuttoning Jay's shirt running her hands down his chest as each button was undone feeling the heat of her spouse's body. As she finished the last button, she carefully slipped the shirt off of Jay's shoulders and placed it with the hung-up suit jacket. By the time she had returned to him he had taken of his shoes and socks and placed them carefully next to her shoes that he had paired up and placed against the wall.

"They walked to the bed and stared into each other's eyes they shared a tender kiss embracing each other in their arms. They parted their lips staring at each other the only sound that could be heard was the trickling of the waterfall. It was as if time had stopped for the two ninjas.

"Are you ready?" Nya asked breaking the silence.

"I'm a little nervous to be honest."

"Don't be we are doing this together remember I love you."

"I love you too"

"They engaged in a passionate kiss laing down on the bed embracing in each other's love one by one the remains of their clothes were stripped off. They engaged in one another in passionate splendor. Each rub and moan becoming more passionate and meaningful with every passing moment. After about five minutes they learned the dangers of a waterfall headboard when Jay leaned his head against it soaking his head in an instant Nya giggled and playfully soaked her head in the water and climbed on top of her husband and whispered in his ear.

"let's see how you do with water my lightning ninja"

"Jay pulled her into him kissing every section of her body that he could get to. She pulled herself closer to him the two intertwining in passion. When they were fished both the bed and themselves were soaked in water and other fluids. Neither cared as they fell asleep in each other's arms all they cared about was how much they loved each other and their perfect future together.

Present

Nya placed the pregnancy test next to the others. She looked at the seven tests seven pluses all in a row. She kept looking at the box to make sure they were correct. she kept trying to find something to say to calm herself down but only one thing would come out.

"shit"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nya exited the bathroom an hour later after throwing up twice a quick panic attack and about twenty minutes of recomposing herself and making a plan for her next course of action.  
"Her first course of action was to hide the pregnancy tests, she didn't want anyone finding out before she wanted them to after all. There was only one place she could think of that nobody in the entire house would dare to look, her stash box. Being the only person with an actual period on the team she had a small box filled with pads and tampons for her use nobody dares to go anywhere near the box once they find out the contents. After she hid them, she had to make a doctor's appointment to confirm the pregnancy and find out all the things she needed to know like what foods she could eat, if she could have sex, or if she could continue Afterword's she would tell jay.  
"Jay, oh gosh!" Nya thought to herself "He's going to flip. Becoming a father this quick wasn't exactly in his plan. Then again becoming a mother wasn't in mine either. A mother, how can I become a mother when I barely knew mine! But he'll be so wonderful he's great with kids."

"Hello my Beautiful wife!" Jay exclaimed saving Nya from another panic attack. "woah you look like your deep thought what's going on."  
"Nya smiled at her partner. "oh, I'm just thinking about going into town tomorrow for some me time I could use some me time."  
"Oh, for a second there I thought that something was wrong. What are you thinking of doing?"  
"I was going to do some shopping and have lunch I should be back by four, do you want me to pick anything up for you?"  
"not anything I can think of, ill text you if I can think of anything."

"Nya heard snickering in the hallway she knew that laugh the boys were planning something.

"oh, shoot I almost forgot! Sorry my love." Jay said before promptly kissing her and dumping a glass of apple juice on her head and running away to the safety of his friends.

Nya gasped as the ice-cold liquid landed on her head soaking her hair in sticky fruit filled liquid. "YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" she shouted before chasing after them caching up to them in the outdoor training area.

The boys were laughing too hard to realize that Nya was preparing her own personal payback. They soon realized that the prank was a grave mistake when she drenched each one of them with water quickly making each of them stop laughing the only sound that could be heard was Nya laughing at her revenge, soon everyone was laughing at one another in their soaked states. They all laughed and talked for twenty minutes keeping Nya from thinking about her current predicament. Eventually everyone had to go off to clean themselves up for dinner leaving Nya back to her thoughts.

That night Nya was in bed Jay was already asleep so she had time to think to herself while everyone was heading for dinner Nya took a few minutes to book her appointment in secret. She had to make it in secret because with Zane and Pixel's medical knowledge they already had a health care system however secrets weren't exactly kept that well and she didn't want anyone finding out before jayShe wanted to tell him as soon as possible, but when?

She was still shaken up about the whole situation. Nya knew Jay could tell something was off about her she barley talked with anyone or ate anything, mostly because she hadn't been feeling well prompting her to take the stupid pregnancy test in the first place She kept thinking about how in nine months she was going to have a tiny human to take care of. would she even be able to continue being a ninja? She worked so hard how can she give up now? She wished she could talk to someone who could give her all the answers she needed. She tossed and turned all night only getting an hour or two of rest before her alarm rang for her to get ready for her appointment.

The waiting room was silent despite being half full the only noise that could be heard was the television playing crappy daytime drama shows. Nya looked around the room at all the different women in various stages of pregnancy from barley showing from ready to pop. The one thing Nya noticed is that they all seemed calm like they knew what to do and could pick up the whole motherhood thing at the drop of a hat. Would she be like that one day?

"you look nervous, first time here?"  
Nya looked up at a woman about her age maybe a year or two older than her smiling at her friendly. She had short curly hair the color of a fresh tangerine. She looked to be about three months into her pregnancy.  
"I remember my first time coming in I was shaking worse than jello during an earthquake. After a while you get used to it. My name's Liz nice to meet you."  
"Hi I'm Nya, I feel like I'm on an alien planet I'm not really sure what to do."  
"don't worry the doctor will answer all your questions, and luckily there's plenty of time to do some research if there's anything they can't tell you."  
Nya took a deep breath, that was exactly what she needed to hear at that moment.  
]"thank you so much I needed that, I just found out yesterday, I haven't even told my husband yet."  
"Liz laughed oh don't worry about that, I haven't told my baby's father yet either, of course I haven't seen him since my first month anyway."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
"don't be he was a rat bastard anyway. I'm just glad something good could come out of that relationship, I've always wanted to be a mother and here's my opportunity."  
"Nya had never thought about it like that. She did want to be a mother; the timing wants exactly correct but she has the chance to become a mother now rather than later.  
"Nya Smith-Walker" a nurse called out.  
"That's my cue."  
"good luck, and welcome to the club." Liz said playfully waving at her new friend.

"Nya sat in the empty exam room; the doctor was outside doing blood work ensuring what she already knew. She understood that the doctor couldn't just take her word for it but she was getting tired of all these tests, it felt like she was back in school. Finally, the doctor reentered the room.  
"congratulations, it's an it!" she said with excitement." You're about three weeks along. Now were going to need to schedule some more appointments and a few ultrasounds just to make sure the baby is healthy. the first trimester is the hardest because everything is so new. you're going to need to be extra careful to not to do any strenuous exercise for the next nine months, I know that that may be hard for you after all we've all seen what you can do on the news, I do have some alternate workouts for you if keeping in shape is something you're concerned about. Do you have any questions or concerns?"  
"yes, many in fact." Nya proceeded to ask all her questions she had lost count at 57. Eventually the doctor gave her a list of books she could buy and read and sent her on her way. Nya went back out to the office and scheduled an ultrasound in two days which gave her plenty of time to tell jay and put a plan together. She thanked the person at the desk and went on her way to the bookstore.

"the maternity section of the bookstore was completely abandoned which she was thankful for because she didn't want to risk people finding out just yet. The paparazzi would follow them around from time to time especially after a large battle but they hadn't had many problems and there weren't many stories they could report on anymore. Nya knew that the second the news dropped about the pregnancy all hopes of privacy would be gone.  
"Nya had no clue there were so many books on pregnancy she had no idea where to start. She had gotten the books that her doctor recommended but it didn't seem like enough so she decided to and add a few books that caught her eye. She went to the self-checkout, made her purchases' and promptly left the book store.  
"On her way home she had a lot of time to think to herself about the pregnancy. She couldn't believe that it was happening this early her and jay were planning to have kids after they were married for a few years. They had only talked about kids a few times so she was unsure how he would react to this news.  
"When Nya arrived at back home, she made a b line to her and jay's room to hide her cache of pregnancy books she decided under the bed would be a good place to hide them since she was telling jay as soon as possible and the others wouldn't think to look there. She had debated doing a grand gesture to tell him he was going to be a father but she decided against that due to the fact that nobody could find out about it just yet. Just as she finished hiding the last book jay emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel soaking wet from his shower.  
"Oh, hey Nya, how was your trip into town?"  
"It was good, I had a lot of time to think about things."  
"Like what?"  
"um mostly the future."  
"Oh, so deep things?"  
"Nya giggled. "Not really just details and things."  
"ah, hey did you pick anything up from town."  
"Yah a few books actually."  
"what about?"  
"Ok here we go" Nya thought to herself. "You know that stomach bug that I had last week."  
"Yah what about it?"  
"well turns out it wasn't a stomach bug, I'm pregnant."  
Jay went as pale as a ghost.  
"Jay?" he remained silent. "Look I know this isn't the best timing in the world but we can still make it work."  
Jay looked at his wife and began to smile He pulled Nya into his embrace. Nya felt Jays warmth and, for the first time in two days, felt like everything was going to be okay.

Meanwhile:  
"Are we ready sir?"  
"Not yet Vex, the time will come soon we must wait for them to become their weakest first. Then we shall take over and our reign will begin."


End file.
